Uchiha Descendant
by Insomniac of the sand
Summary: If being Lord Second's son wasn't hard enough on its own, with all of the extensive training and his unrealistic standards..now he was screwed. He, Naruto Senju-Uzumaki was in love with an Uchiha. What should have been a normal meet goes horribly wrong, nothing could have prepared him for what happened. Betrayed & confused he wakes up, a hundred years have passed. !SEMI HIATUS!


**Whoa.. posting my first story. Got all of these weird first story wigglies going on here... I kinda like it. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do ****_NOT _****own Naruto.**

**A/N: In this A.U Naruto is the second Hokage's first and only son, who he has appointed as the first S-class Hunter-nin. Madara Uchiha is his rival and best friend, they have been hiding their friendship since before they were ten, who also happens to be Naruto's one sided crush.**

**WARNING! : This is a SasuNaru fic. Story contains YAOI and the following, OOC moments, Human Kurama and alternate universe.**

* * *

**Uchiha Descendant**

**Chapter 1, Wake me up when it's over. **

* * *

Confused tears fought their way from the corners of Naruto's eyes as he laid on his back. '_What happened..?_' The last thing he remembered was that he was on his way too meet up with Madara to scout out the forest death..

_'Oh my god...'_

He knew this place. The _red_ and _white_ adorning every inch of stone room. This was the Uchiha's hidden interrogation room that Madara told him about. They used this one specifically for clan members who betrayed the clan.

Naruto groaned, his head was throbbing painfully where someone had struck him...and something was binding his legs? They felt numb he could barely feel them but there was no mistaking the straps biting into his waist. Panic was really starting to creep over him. Forcing himself calm down he took a couple deep breaths.

Okay, he really needed to figure out where he was now! He a would have to be careful and study his surroundings before making any moves. Tracing the surface beneath him with his fingertips, his heart stopped. It felt like metal and judging from the size and what he could make out... he was strapped to a medical table. Crap.

That they usually used for operations. Not good... Not at all.

He lifted his hand cautiously only to find that his arms were strapped down, along with his legs. Confirming what he was afraid of. Just as he started to panic and jerk at the restraints, a small familiar laugh filled the room.

"Madara? I think we've been captured..." Naruto continued to pull at his restraints. _Asshole, he always finds amusement in everything, even at a time like this._ "Bastard, come untie me!"

"I can't." Madara voice echoed throughout the room laced with some strange emotion Naruto couldn't quite make out.

"What?! Why the hell not? We need to get out of here. I've got a bad feeling about this metal table." Naruto chuckled nervously, rexlaing a little now that he knew his friend was okay and alive.

"I'm sorry I can't do that, not this time." Madara repeated with the same emotion thick in his voice. His footsteps rang throughout the room getting louder with each step as he approched the table.

"What..." Naruto yanked at his restraints, pulling in the direction of footsteps. "What the hell do you mean you can't?!" The footsteps stopped.

Gentle hands slid through his white blond tuffs, slowly making their way to the back of his head and untying his clothed headband, holding his clan symbol infont of his face Madara smirked darkly. " You won't be needing this."

No matter how much malice covered his face, nothing could take away from his breath taking red eyes that Naruto had came to love. "Madara, what's going on?" Naruto whispered almost wishing the other wouldn't hear him. He didn't know if he wanted hear that answer.

"I think_ I_ can answer your question boy." A bone chilling voice answered back from the other side of the room. The dark figure entered, walking confidently up to them with no hesitation. "My son has finally realized what a fool he has been."

Naruto's blood ran cold as a chill ran down his spine. "Tajima..." He tired to will his shaking hands still but the longer those black hateful eyea the more he shook.

"He finally has proven himself to be a worthy Uchiha, and do what is need to better the clan!" Tajima walked over swifty and gripped his son's shoulder proudly.

Seeing that man even lay a finger on Madara made Naruto snap. He jerked at the restraints viciously, the binds were already starting to cut into his wrist but he continued, ignoring the sting of his writs.

Tajima rolled his eyes at the blonds pathetic attempt. "It will only hurt more if you struggle _Senju_." He sneard .

Madara eyed Naruto's out stretched hand impassively, from his spot next to the older Uchiha.

"What the hell is going on!" Naruto seethed. "Why are you doing this! Madara snap out of it!" He started to scream but his words faded into a quite hush, dying in his throat. He now knew what the difference that had taken over his friend was... It was the same look. The look in his eyes was just like his father's.

"I guess there is no reason to keep it from you now. It's quite simple really, even someone as dumb as you could understand." Tajima lifted up wooden box and placed it on the metal slate next to Naruto.

'_This had to be a nightmare, there was no way that this way real._' Naruto panicked.

"You see, I've found a way to convert the tailed beast to their Jinchuuriki hosts. Transferring power into their own, taking the tailed beast chakra and ability's." Tajima pulled a hand full of needles and small vile's from the box and handed them to Madara.

Naruto felt numb as was he watched his best friend ready the needles with the weird liquid obediently.

"I may not be able to obtain the power for myself but I will make sure that the Uchiha clan will be the clan to inherit these ability's." Tajima suddenly slammed his hand next to Naruto's head and leaned over him, close enough for his breath ghost across the blond's face. " By any means…" Tajima glared dangerously at him.

Naruto felt his throat closing, his lung refused to except air. He couldn't breathe. 'H_e can't be serious...this has to be a sick nightmare. There is no way Madara would do this to me...he wouldn't. Never. He __wouldn't?!…why? Why!'_ Naruto clenched his fist desperately trying to claim down. The sting of his nails and the blood that seeped slowly down his palm forced him into cruel reality.

'...Kurama.'

'**I'm here.**'

'I can't.. Please I'm scared.'

'**I'm trying.. But it looks like he did something. I can't access my chakra.**'

'Why is he doing this? I thought he was my friend..I-I...'

'**I know. Don't say it. I don't know...maybe he fooled us both.**'

Tajima slammed his hand down again next to Naruto's head angrily. "Are you listening to me brat?!" He shouted viciously yanking him up by his collar, choking him. "No matter... you will soon enough find out. Madara hold him down."

Madara stalked over to the table lifelessly and stood next to it. Before Naruto was able to yell out to him Madara had pinned him down roughly with his arm across his neck. Naruto looked back up at him still shocked by his actions, Blue stared in red, searching for anything, something.. but he couldn't find a trace of the person he knew... loved. There was just nothing, no anger, no sadness, no guilt.. just nothing. " Mada-" he tried calling out but him mouth was quickly silenced with a pale hand.

"Shut up." Madara , the raven said nothing more as his father walked over holding a needle full of red iridescent liquid.

Watery eyes widened in surprise. Naruto thrashed trying to escape, jerking and kicking wildly but a sharp sudden pain cause him to stop, as burned through him.

The same pale hand that was over his mouth was now at his shoulder holding onto the sword that was now embedded into it.

Seeing the blond distracted by the pain, Tajima took the opportunity. He quiclkly grabbed a needle and shoved it into his side before he could react.

Bitting down into his lip drawing blood, Naruto silenced the scream threating to break out. It took everything to not scream...there was no way he would give he that asshole the satisfaction of knowing how much pain he was in.

Everything felt like it was on fire but still his bones felt so cold, like they could break and splinter in any moment if he breathed. It hurt so much, so damn much, but no matter how much his vision blurred, no matter how much he hurt, he couldn't bring himself to look away from his best friend. '_Why….why is this happening_.'

'**Brat calm down! listen, I don't have much time.**'

'What do you...what are you saying?!'

'**That second injection did something, I can feel it start it to work already and I'm guess the next one will finish the job.**'

'What! Second,what are you talking about!?'

' **They dosed you right after they locked you up, but that's not the problem right now. I'm dying.'**

'….'

'Y**ou have to be strong now kit. I'm fading fast,there isn't much time left.'**

'Don't go. Don't leave you stupid fox!'

'**I'll keep you safe.**'

'How can you say that! How can you do that if you leave me.. If you die.'

'**I'm going to use the last bit of my strength for this seal...I never thought I'd ever use this. Soon you're going to feel tired. It's okay to let it take you, don't fight it.**'

'No! We can make it out of this together like we always do. You don't have to do this!'

'**You'll be safe, I promise brat, so stop your whining.**'

'No."

'**Don't be such a child. ****Ah, time is up it seems...too bad I didn't get the chance to tell you how I-**'

'Kyuubi? ... Kyuubi?!'

'**...**'

"!" Naruto screamed. His mind was getting foggy, the only thing he could hear now was his own anguished screams. Everything else was so far away, distant like a dream. Tears trailed down his scared cheeks. He didn't want to be alone...

'_Kyuubi... I'm scared._' His nails bit harshly into his palm. It was hard to keep his eyes open, it would only be a matter of moments now before it would be over. His world was bleeding into black, all he could make out was _him_. Standing over his body he looking down at him with those empty eyes.

'_Madara... why?_'

* * *

**A/N: Ahh! Super short first chapter but I hope that you guys enjoyed. Next chapter will be a lot longer probably around 5 or 6k. Don't forget to me know if you liked! Till next time - Insomniac**


End file.
